The Little Merman
by ToxicNinjaKitty3399
Summary: (Credit to unknown artist of the fan art.) Jay, the youngest brother of his 6 older siblings, is in love with the humans and their world. He wants to join them someday but knows he can't... Until he gets the offer to become human for three days. Before sundown on the third day, he must have a human fall in love with him. Can he do it? Will that one girl that he saved fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the characters that are in this story**

**Ariel: Jay**

**Eric: Nya**

**Sebastian: Cole**

**Flounder: Lloyd**

**Ursula: Garmadon**

**King Triton: Edna(Queen Edna)**

**Scuttle: Dareth**

**Flotsam and Jetsam: Pythor and Skales**

**Grimsby: Wu**

**Max: Kai**

**Chef Louis: Zane**

**Carlotta: Misako**

* * *

The foggy air slowly moves over the sea as a ship sails quickly over the waves. A woman with short, ebony hair and her furry dark brown dog run over to a sail that is being let down to make the ship go faster. When it falls she catches it and ties it to the hook. She holds the rope and looks out into the foggy air and the moving salt water. She sniffs the air and smiles. "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face," the dog starts to bark as she sighs happily and turns around to face her butler, "perfect day to be at sea."

"Ohh yes..." the butler says sickly, his face all green, "delightful..." He quickly leans back over the railing and vomits. Nya runs over to a man that is having trouble pull down a rope. She starts to pull on it with him.

"A fine strong wind, and a following sea. Queen Edna must be in a friendly type mood." The man that was struggling said.

"Queen Edna?" The woman asks a bit confused.

"He's the ruler of the merpeople, lass. Thought every good sailor knew about him." A man unloading some fish says.

"Merpeople... Pay no attention to this nonsense, Nya." Wu says, finally walking over to the woman, known as Nya.

"It ain't nonsense. Lemme tell yah," the man that was unloading fish walks over to Wu and waves a fish in his face then dropping it,"Down in the depths of the ocean is where they go!" The fish falls over the side of the ship and into the water. The fish swims down towards a big underwater castle, where many many merpeople were swimming into. Inside, a small seahorse announces the ruler of the kingdom.

"Her royal highness, Queen Edna!" A cart gets pulled in by three dolphins with the queen riding in the cart. She holds her staff in her right hand and smiles at everyone. Her staff starts glowing a golden color and she makes a small explosion of magic right under the ceiling. It's remains rain down onto the subjects in tiny specks of gold. "Presenting, the royal chief of order, the ratio, the cretaceous Cole!" The little seahorse says. A small cart being pulled by two fish comes in. A small red crab sits in the cart, waving to everyone. The fish pull him up next to the queen. They get pulled to the throne where Edna sits.

"I am really looking forward to this performance, Cole!" Says the queen excitedly. The crab, known as Cole, smiles and blushes lightly.

"Oh your majesty... This will be the finest concert I have conducted yet. Your sons they will be spectacular!" Cole's cart suddenly flips over, but he climbs back into the seat and turns it right side up.

"Especially, my little Jay." The queen says with a smile.

"Yes, yes. His will be the best." Cole says with a small smile but it disappears as he gets pulled to the music stand where he will be conducting the concert. "If he would show up for rehearsals..." He grumbles to himself. As he gets out of the cart, the crowd starts to clap. He pulls his music out of the cart and sets it up. He starts conducting the band to play as the concert begins to start. 6 giant clams rise up. They pop open and a boy is sitting in every one. The boys all have different colored tails. They start to sing together.

"Ah, we are the sons of Edna

Great mother who loves us and names us well

James, Josiah, Jeremiah, Judah, Jasper, Jude

And then there this is the youngest in his musical debut

Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you

To sing a song Cole wrote, her voice is like a bell

He's our brother, Ja-" Everyone gasps as they see that there is nobody inside of that last clam that was rising up.

"Jaaayy!" The queen yells furiously.

~At an old sunken ship at the bottom of the sea~

A boy with a sea foam green tail and orangish-reddish hair swims toward a sunken ship with his yellow fish with green stripes. The boy excitedly looks around.

"Jay! Wait for me!" The small yellow and green fish yells while swimming as fast as he can.

"Lloyd! Hurry up!" Jay yells softly.

"You know I can't swim that fast..." Lloyd says while trying to catch his breath.

"Look. Over there." Jay points over to a sunken ship. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah. Sure. I-It's great." Lloyd says, frightened. "Now can we get outta here?" Jay grabs his tail and pulls him to the boat.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Jay asks, irritably.

"Me? No way! It's just that... it seems cramped in here. Yeah, and I think I may be coming down with something... Yeah, I got this cough." He fake coughs as Jay cautiously looks inside a window. He just ignores Lloyd.

"Alright. I'm going inside. You can just... stay here and watch for sharks." Jay smirks and swims inside.

"Yeah. You go. I'll stay here and watch out for... What? Sharks?!" Lloyd swims through the window but gets stuck. "Ugh. Jay. I can't-... Jay, help." Jay swims up there, chuckling lightly.

"Oh Lloyd..." He laughs and grabs Lloyd's fins, pulling him inside.

"Do you really think there's sharks around here?"

"Lloyd, don't such a guppy..."

"Guppy...?" As they swim deeper into the ship, Lloyd tries to calm himself down. "It's great. I-I-It's like... an adventure... With danger lurking around every corner-" He screams in fright when he sees and scary statue. He hits the other wall, knocking some pots down. He bolts over to Jay and hides in Jay's arms. He's trembling in fear.

"Oh, Lloyd. Are you ok?" Jay asks him.

"Y-Yeah sure... I-I'm ok." Jay looks up and shushes Lloyd. They both swim through a hole in the ceiling and look around. Jay gasps quietly and smiles widely when he sees a shiny fork with two bent teeth.

"Oh my gosh..." He swims over to the treasure and picks it up. "Have you ever seen something so wonderful in your entire life?" He picks up and looks at it.

"Wow... Cool! But uh... What is it?" Lloyd asks. Jay puts it in his small blue bag.

"I don't know! But I bet Dareth will!" Jay says excitedly. Unbeknownst to the two, the shadow of a shark swims by the shaded window. Lloyd hears a swish.

"What was that?" He asks as Jay swims away quickly. "Did you hear something?" Jay picks up a smoking pipe and leans against a pole.

"I wonder what this one is..." Lloyd had stayed by the window and a shadow of a shark swims right up behind him, getting ready to attack.

"Jay..."

"Lloyd, would you relax? Nothing's going to happen!" Jay says. Lloyd turns around to face the window. He sees the shadow of the shark getting ready to chomp down. Lloyd screams and swims off right as the shark bites down, breaking the window.

"Shark! It's a shark!" Jay is holding onto Lloyd now, so they can get away from the shark. They swim around the room quickly, making the shark bounce off the walls. Jay and Lloyd swim up a staircase to another room, but the shark goes through the floor, appearing in front of the two and making them scream and swim the opposite way. The two start swimming down a long hallway, the shark following. Jay's bag gets pulled off his arm and stuck onto a broken piece of wood behind him. He gasps and starts to swim back towards it. He grabs it right as the shark reaches him. Jay and Lloyd swim through a hole in the ceiling, where as the shark just crashes through. Lloyd gasps when he see the small window he got stuck in before. He pushes himself through but gets stuck. Jay pushes him out and swims out himself. The shark crashes through and starts swimming towards them again as they start swimming away. Lloyd runs into a pole and starts sinking to the floor. Jay sees and starts swimming after him. He grabs Lloyd through the thick ring of an anchor. The shark starts swimming towards them quickly. Jay backs out of the ring right as the shark gets himself stuck in the ring. Jay starts to swim away. Lloyd looks at the shark and blows a raspberry at him. "You big bully!" The shark snaps his jam at him and Lloyd screams, swimming back to Jay.

"Lloyd, you really are a guppy." Jay says with a laugh as they swim to the surface.

"I am not!" When they reach the surface, they look over at a seagull, looking around through a telescope.

"Dareth! Dareth!" Jay yells as he moves over to the small rock that sticks out of the water. Dareth, the seagull, stands up and looks through the telescope the wrong way.

"Woah! Merman off the port bow! Jay! How you doin' kid?" Dareth yells thinking that Jay and Lloyd are about 30 feet away. When moves the telescope away, Jay's face is right there in front of him. "Woah. What a swim."

"Dareth! Look at what we found!" Jay hands him his blue bag.

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship and it was really creepy!" Lloyd says.

"Human stuff!" Dareth jumps down but lands on his face. He gets up and runs over to him. Dareth pulls the fork out of the bag and looks at it. "Look at this!"

"What? What is it?" Jay asks excitedly.

"It's a Dinglehopper!" Dareth says. "Humans use these babies to straighten their hair out." He twirls the fork around his few head feathers. "See? A few pulls here and a yank there and then you're done." He pulls the fork out and his head is all poofed up in a messy afro. "A beautiful whole head of hair that humans go nuts over!" Jay holds it and smiles.

"A Dinglehopper..." He says.

"And what's this thing?" Lloyd says, motioning to the pipe. Dareth grabs it and looks at it closely.

"Now this... I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! Abandoned, moldish, Snarfblat." Jay and Lloyd gasp in unison. "Now humans would get bored and would sit around... And stare at each other all... day... It got very boring. So they invented the Snarfblat for many uses. Like making beautiful music." He blows into the pipe making seaweed and bubbles coming flying out. Jay suddenly remembers something and groans.

"Music! The concert, oh my gosh, my mother's gonna kill me!" Dareth was ignoring him and trying to make the pipe work.

"The concert was today?" Lloyd asks. Jay snatches the pipe and puts it in his bag.

"I'm sorry! I gotta go!" He waves goodbye to Dareth as they swim away. "Thank you!"

"Anytime!" Dareth says, waving back. Jay and Lloyd swim as fast as they can to the castle. When the two swim past a thick crack in a rock, two eels watch them as they swim away. One eye on each eel is fake so that the eels' master can watch. From where the master's home is, he watches Jay and Lloyd as they swim away.

"That's right. Hurry. Swim home, prince. We wouldn't want to miss the little celebration, would we? Ha! Celebration indeed. Bah! In my day, we would have a feast where I lived in Atlantis." He grabs a worm from his small bowl and toss it into his mouth. He chews it slowly. He suddenly turns all dramatic. "And now look at me... Wasted away to practically nothing... Banished away to exile and practically starving. While she and her flimsy fish folks celebrate. Well I'll give him something to celebrate soon... Pythor! Skales! I want you to keep a close on this handsome little son of hers. He may be the key to Edna's undoing." He piercing white eyes show in the shadows.

~Back at the castle where Edna is talking to Jay~

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man!" Edna says while sitting in her throne.

"I'm sorry, mom, I just forgot!"

"As a result of your carelessness, the entire celebration was-"

"It was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the best of all... And now thanks to you, I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Cole yells at Jay. Lloyd suddenly gets in front of Jay.

"But it wasn't his fault!" Lloyd says. The queen glares at Lloyd, making him nervous. "Uh.. Well first, uh... This shark tried to... yeah, but we couldn't.. a-and Grrrr... a-and wooooah! Phew! Then this seagull came saying 'this is this' and 'that is that'..."

"Seagull?" Lloyd realizes what he said and covers his mouth. Lloyd suddenly hides behind Jay. "What? You went up to the surface again, didn't you?! Didn't you?!" Jay gets nervous.

"Nothing happened..." Jay says.

"Jay, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By one of those humans." Edna says angrily.

"Mom, they're not barbarians!" Jay says quickly, balling his hands into fists.

"They're dangerous! Do you think I want to see my youngest son stabbed by a fish-eater's hook?"

"Mom, I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child!"

"Don't you get that tone of voice with me, young man! As long as you live in my ocean, you will obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen!"

"Not another word! And I am to never. Never! Hear of you going to the surface again! Is that clear?!" Jay's eyes turn cloudy. He bolts away, crying, Lloyd following behind. Edna sits back down in her throne and sighs, leaning her head against her hand. Cole scoffs.

"Teenagers... They think they everything." Cole says.

"Do you...Uh... Think I was too hard on him?" Edna asks.

"Definitely not, Miss. Why, if Jay was my son, I'd chew her up. None of this nonsense. No siree."

"You are absolutely right, Cole."

"Of course I am."

"Jay needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over him! To keep him out of trouble. And you are just the crab to do it!" Cole sighs and starts walking down a hallway talking to himself about how he can't do it. He then looks out the window and sees Jay and Lloyd sneaking off. Cole starts swimming after them. When the two stop, he has to catch his breath. He sees Jay pulling back a circular slab of stone and letting Lloyd go in then himself. Right before the slab falls back into place, Cole swims as fast as he can to get in. He gets in put one of his legs gets stuck. He tries to pull it out but right as it comes out her goes flying and hits the wall. He rubs his head then looks up. He sees shelves and shelves of treasures. I sees Jay laying on a rock that's coming out of the ground. He has the fork in his hand, looking at it.

"Jay, are you ok?" Lloyd asks him.

"If only I could make him understand... I just don't see things the way he does... I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things... could be so bad..." Suddenly a bottle rolls around and hits the small desk that Cole hiding on. Cole falls but tries to get back up by climbing on the tablecloth. He falls to the ground and lands on an accordion. "C-Cole!" Cole jumps up.

"Jay! What w-... how could-... What is all this?"

"It... It's just my... My collection..."

"Oooh. I see. Your collection. If your father finds out about this place-"

"You're not gonna tell him are you?" Lloyd suddenly asks.

"Please Cole, you would never understand." Jay asks, pleadingly.

"Jay, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me and I'll take you home and get you some warm..." Jay starts ignore him when he sees a shadow blocking out the reflected sunlight coming through a gap in the ceiling.

"What do you supposed that is?" He swims away and starts going up to the surface.

"Jay?... Jay!" Jay gets to the surface and pushes the hair out of his face. He gasps and smiles when he sees the ship and many colorful explosions going off in the sky. He laughs a bit at the amazing scene. Lloyd and Cole pop up. When Cole sees it, he starts freaking out. Jay dives back into the water and starts swimming towards the ship. "Jay? Jay! Please! Come back!" Jay goes right up next to the boat. He sees a small opening to where he can look in and not be seen. He starts to climb the side of the ship, using only his arms. He peeks over the edge and smiles at what he sees. Many people dancing around to music and a dark brown dog barking and running around the ship. The dog suddenly perks his head up and sniffs the air. He follows the scent and it leads right to Jay. Jay moves to the side so the dog won't see him. When he turns back, the dog is right there. He licks Jay's face. Suddenly someone whistles.

"Kai! Come here boy!" A female voice rings through the air as the dog runs back to the owner of that voice. Jay looks back through the opening. Jay smiles when he see a beautiful lady wearing pants that stop right on her shin and a long sleeved red shirt. She had beautiful black hair that stopped right above her shoulders. Kai, the dog, jumped up and licked her face. She laughed and backed up a bit. "Hey there!" The dog was barking a bit. "Down boy, calm down!." She keeps laughing. The dog finally calmed down and panted. Jay was lovestruck by the girl's beauty.

"Hey there!" Jay quickly turns around and sees Dareth. He flies over. "Quit a show!" Jay shoos him away.

"Be quiet! They'll hear you!" Jay says quietly. He turns back around to look at the people. Dareth stands next to Jay and looks at the girl with her dog. "I've never seen them up close before..." He sighs happily and smiles. "She's very beautiful, isn't she?" Dareth gets a face of confusion.

"I don't know... He looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me..." Jay laughs a bit.

"Not that one..." Jay grabs Dareth's beak and moves it so that he can see the girl. "That one..." The girl's butler starts to speak.

"Attention everyone! It is now my honor to present our esteemed Princess Nya with a very... large favor." Everyone starts cheering.

"Awe, Wu. You shouldn't have." Nya says nicely.

"I know." He says. A man starts to take off the sheet that is covering his gift. "Happy birthday, Nya." It was a statue of her in a big poofy dress. She raised an eyebrow. Kai started growling when he saw the statue.

"Uh.. Gee, Wu... It... It's really somethin'." She rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Yes. I sculpted it myself. Of course I am the one that always gives the presents."

"Oh come on, Wu! Don't start. You're not all down because I didn't fall for that prince, are you?"

"No, Nya. It isn't you alone, I just want to see you happily settles down."

"Well, he's out there somewhere... I just... I just haven't found him yet... " She lowers her head and closes her eyes but she looks back out into the sea.

"Well, I never catch you looking hard enough."

"Oh believe me, Wu. When I find him, I'll know without a doubt. Like BAM and it'll hit me." She smiles. "Like lightning." Right when she says that, lightning strikes in clouds nearby.

Someone on the ship yells, "Hurrican a'comin'! Secure the riggin!" Lightning starts striking through the sky right above the ship. The waves start growing and rain starts pouring. The water from the waves starts to pour onto the deck. Jay flies back into the water. He swims back up to the surface just in time to see lightning strike the ship making a sail catch on fire. The ship suddenly hits a giant rock and makes the crew jump off the boat. Kai start barking, signaling Nya that he he's still on the ship.

"Kai!" Nya jumps into the water and quickly climbs up a rope to the deck. A pole that's holding a sail starts to fall right about Nya. She jumps out of the way just in time. She hears Kai bark again. "Jump Kai! Come on!" Kai looks around frantically and jumps into her arms. She starts running back to the edge but her foots gets stuck in a hole. She throws Kai into the water and he swims to the small row boat. Wu pulls him in.

"Nya!" Wu calls up. The ship suddenly explodes, throwing debris everywhere. Jay gasps and dives underwater. He goes towards the boat and sees Nya unconscious. She's slowly sinking. Jay bolts towards her and grabs her by the waist. He swims to shore while the sun starts to rise. Jay puts Nya on the shore and he lays next to her with his hand on her cheek.

"Is... Is she alive?" Jay asks Dareth.

"It's hard to say." Dareth walks down to her feet and puts the bottom of her foot against his head. "I... I can't make out a heartbeat."

"No, look! She's breathing!" Her eyes were closed while lightly breathing. Jay moves her head so her face is towards the sky. Jay smiles lightly and starts to softly sing. "What would I give to live where you are?

What would I pay to stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you smiling at me?

Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun

Just you and me, and I could be

Part of your world

I don't know when, I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be

Part of your world..." The whole time he was singing, he softly had his hand on her cheek. She started to wake up and grabbed his hand softly and smiled. She started to open her eyes and look at him. She couldn't really see him very well because of the sunlight. Jay heard Kai barking and he was running towards them. Kai ran up to Nya and licked her cheek. Nya had stopped smiling when she saw that Jay was gone. He had gone back into the water.

"Nya! You're alright!" Wu said, helping her up. Kai was splashing around in the water, looking for Jay. Nya then thought of Jay and smiled.

"A boy... saved me... He was... singing. He had the most amazing voice..." Nya starts to get all wobbly. Wu grabs her arm again and puts it around his neck to help her stand. Jay watches them leave and raises up on a rock, singing.

"I don't know when, I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be

Part of your world!" We wave crashes up onto the rock behind him.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Little Mermaid. Disney does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Part 2 of The Little Merman! Thank you to those who read Chapter 1/Part 1 and reviewed! I'm glad that most of you are excited to see this version of The Little Mermaid-Ninjago crossover! Let me tell ya… It's fun to write! I love imagining Jay singing. It's funny yet amazing. **

_**Aaanyywaays….**_** Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

~At Garmadon's place~

Pythor and Skales, his two watch-eels, were far behind Jay as he sat on the rock. Garmadon was watching from their eyes. "Oh no no no no no… I can't stand it. It's too easy! The child is in love with a _human_! And not just any human, prince!" He starts laughing as he lays down on the ground and puts his head on his arms, laughing. He looks up and smirks. "Mommy'll _love_ that… Queen Edna _would_ make a charming addition to my collection…" He looks over at the long hall and sees his collection of little skinny, trembling… things were sitting on the ground all down the hall. He laughs evilly.

* * *

~Back at the castle~

"Jay, time to come out! You've been in there all morning!" Jay's older brother, Judah, said from the other side of the seaweed door. After he said that, Jay slowly swims out, humming quietly to himself. His other brothers watch him with a weird expression. As Jay swims around, he puts on a necklace with a blue shell attached to it. He about runs into his mother when exiting. He smiles and grabs a flower and puts it in her hair right above her ear.

"Morning, Mom!" He smiles and swims off happily. Jay's brothers and their mother watch him swim off.

"Man, he's got it bad…" Jasper says after sighing lightly.

"What? What's he got?" Edna asks him suddenly.

"Isn't it obvious, Mom? Jay's in love." Judah says dramatically.

"Jay? In love?" Edna pulls the flower out of her hair and looks at it and smiles.

~With Jay~

Cole is pacing back and forth on a stone slab, mumbling to himself. He keeps running into falling petals. Above him, Jay lays on his stomach picking the petals off the flower one by one. "She loves me… She loves me not…" When he gets to the last petal he gets excited and gasps, "She loves me! Ha! I knew it!" Cole scampers up there.

"Jay! Stop it!"

"I've gotta see her again. Tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives!" He starts to swim off. Cole grabs the end of Jay's tail and tries to pull him back but doesn't succeed.

"Jay! Please! Would you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Jay completely ignores Cole.

"I'll swim up there and Lloyd will splash around to get her attention!"

"Down here is your home!" Cole says defensively. He swims in front of Jay's face, making him stop. "Listen, the whole world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there." Music starts to play as Jay and Cole sit on the stone from earlier. "The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you looking for." He sees that Jay's gone. "Jay?" All the fish start to swim away once they see that he's gone. He sighs. "Somebody's gotta nail that boy's fins to the floor…" The small seahorse from the concert suddenly swims out of nowhere calling out Cole's name.

"Cole. I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the Sea Queen."

"The Sea Queen?" The seahorse starts to pull him by the claw.

"She needs to see you right away! Something about Jay!" Cole gasps horrifically.

"She knows…."

* * *

~With the Queen~

Edna sits there with the flower in hand and a smile upon her slightly wrinkled face. "Oh who could the lucky mermaid be?" She sees Cole walking in. She stops smiling and hides the flower. "Come in, Cole." Cole continues to walk in.

"Yes?" Cole says high-pitched. He clears his throat and talks normally. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Cole, I'm concerned about Jay. Have you noticed that he's been acting peculiar lately?" Cole rubs the side of his head nervously.

"Uh… Y-yeah?"

"It started this morning… Daydreaming, singing to himself. You haven't noticed?"

"Oh… I… Um…" He gets really nervous.

"Cole…" he looks up at her. Edna moves her finger as a sign to make Cole get up next to her. He goes up there. "I know you've been keeping something from me." Cole gulps quietly.

"Keeping something?" He smiles nervously.

"About Jay?" Edna smirks slightly. Cole's legs start to nervously shake so he tries to cover it up. "In love?" Cole suddenly cracks and grabs onto Edna's hair.

"I tried to stop him! He wouldn't listen! I told him to stay away from humans! They are bad! They are trouble!"

"Humans?! What about humans?!" Edna asks loudly. Cole's eyes widen as he stiffens up.

"Humans? Who said anything about humans?" She grabs him so that only his head is sticking out of her fist.

* * *

~With Jay at his secret room~

"Lloyd, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Jay asks with a smile, following Lloyd inside.

"You'll see! It's a surprise!" They get inside and Jay gasps then smiles.

"Lloyd… Lloyd you're the best!" He hugs Lloyd happily and swims over to the statue of Princess Nya that was on the boat. "It looks just like her! It even has her eyes! Why Nya… run away with you? This is all so… so sudden." He laughs and turns away. When he turns he sees his mother and Cole standing there. Edna had an angry expression, whereas Cole was cowering away so that Jay wouldn't see him. "Mom!"

"I consider myself a reasonable mermaid. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But-"

"Is it true that you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Mom, I had to!"

"Contact between the human world and the merworld is completely forbidden. Jay, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"She would've died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know her!"

"Know her? I don't need to know her! They're all the same! Spineless, savaged, fish-eaters! Incapable of anything!"

"Mom, I love her!" Jay gasps at his sudden words and hides behind the statue.

"No… Have you lost your senses completely?! He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care." Jay's voice cracks.

"So help me, Jay. I am going to get through to you! And if this is the only way, then so be it." Her voice turns low as her staff begins to glow brightly. She starts shooting beams from the staff at objects around the circular room, destroying other items in the process. Edna looks at the statue and aims her staff at it. Jay gasps and grabs her free arm.

"Mom! No! Don't!" The beam shoots out and destroys the statue. Jay slides to the ground and cries into his arms quietly. Edna looks at him one last time and leaves, leaving her son to cry.

"Jay… I…" Cole says while walking over to him.

"Just… g-go away…" Jay whispers while crying. Cole and Lloyd sadly leave. When they leave, the two eels, Pythor and Skales, swim out.

"Poor child…" Pythor says as the two swim above her. Jay looks up. "Poor sweet child…"

"He has a very serious problem…" Skales says. "If only there was something we could do… But there _is_ something."

"W-….Who are you?" Jay asks.

"Don't be scared…" Pythor says when he swims around his torso.

"We represent someone who can help you… Someone who can make all your dreams come true…" Skales says with a smirk.

"Just imagine… You and your princess… Together…. Forever…"

"I…. I don't understand…." Jay says.

"Garmadon has great power…" Pythor says.

"The Sea Wizard? Why that's… I couldn't possibly… No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Jay lays back down on the ground with his head on his arms.

"Suit yourself…" Skales says. "It was only a suggestion…" As they swim away, Pythor flicks over the face from the statue so that it lands next to Jay. Jay sits up and looks at it as he picks it up. He then looks back at the eels.

"Wait…." The eels stop and turn to look at him.

"Yeeees?" They both say at the same time.

* * *

~Outside the room~

"Poor Jay…" Lloyd says, sniffing a bit.

"I didn't mean to tell… it was an accident…" Cole says. As he speaks, a shadow goes over them. They look up to see Jay swimming away with two eels. "Jay, where are you going? What are you doing with these riff-raffs?" Cole swims up to Jay.

"I'm going to see Garmadon."

"Jay, No! He's a demon, he's a monster!" Cole says while grabbing Jay's tail.

"Why don't you go tell my mother?" Jay says irritably, swishing Cole off of his tail. "You're good at that."

"But… I…." Lloyd swims up to Cole. "Come on!" He says as they swim to catch up to him.

* * *

~At Garmadon's place~

Jay stops at the entrance and looks at the frightening structure. "This way…" The eels say. Jay swims in with the two. He gets even more scared when he sees those scared things trying to grab at him.

"Come in. Come in, my child." Jay hears from a dark section of the room. "We mustn't lurk in hallways… It's a rule. I question your upbringing." Garmadon moves out from the darkness, heading over to his desk, which also had a large mirror attached to it. His tentacles swaying in the water. "Now, then, you're here because of thing you have for a human. This Princess…" He turns to him and smirks. "Not that I blame you, she is quite a catch, isn't she?" He chuckles lightly. "Now, Prince, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." Jay gasps lightly.

"Can you do that…?"

"My sweet child… That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a wizard

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And boys, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and depressed

(Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain

In need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, "Spells, Garmadon please!"

And I help them?

Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes, I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls" Garmadon wraps his arm around Jay as his tentacles move them over to the cauldron. "Now here's the deal, I've got a potion that will turn you human for 3 days. Got that? 3 days. Now this is important. Before the sun sets on the 3rd day, you've got to get dear ole' princess to fall in love with you. That is she's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss…. The kiss of true love. If she does kiss you before the sunset on the third day, you'll remain human permanently. But… if she doesn't, you turn back into a merman and you belong… to me."

"No! Jay!" Cole says suddenly when him and Lloyd swim in. Pythor and Skales swim around them, tightening the grip of their tails so that Lloyd and Cole can't speak or escape.

"Have we got a deal?" Garmadon asks.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my mother or brothers again." Jay says.

"That's right. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. I won't do it for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any –" Garmadon covers his mouth with a tentacle.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is… your voice.

"My voice?"

"You've got it. No more talking, singing, zip." He put emphasis on 'zip' and popping the 'p' at the end.

"But without my voice, how can I –

"You'll have your looks! Your handsome face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!

"The woman up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a girl who gossips is a bore

Yes, on land it's much preferred

For ladies not to say a word

And after all, boy, what is idle prattle for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

True fancy ladies avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a man who is withdrawn

It's he who holds his tongue who gets his woman

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy man

And I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad

But true

If you want to cross a bridge, my boy

You've got to pay the toll," Garmadon whips up a golden scroll with the contract. He whips up a quill also.

"Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll!

Pythor, Skales, now I've got him, boys

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul." Jay grabs the quill and quickly signs his name on the line at the bottom. The scroll closes and Garmadon grabs it, making it disappear. He starts to recite a spell over the cauldron, making the substance swirl and create magic swirling around them. He whips his hands up and it creates to ghostly hands made from magic. He smiles evilly. "Now… Sing!" Jay starts to sing. "Keep singing!" The two hands move towards Jay. A spot in Jay's throat start glowing. One of the ghostly hands enters his mouth and grabs the glowing orb. The hand pulls it out. Jay grabs his throat when he sees the orb glowing in front of him. The orb goes over to Garmadon and enter a gold shell that he grabbed. The orb enters the shell and gets trapped inside. The magic starts up again as Garmadon laughs evilly. Another ghostly hand grabs Jay as magic begins to swirl around his body. His tail splits into two, creating legs and feet. He tries to breathe but can't. Lloyd and Cole quickly swim over to him and help him swim up to the surface.

* * *

~At the surface~

Jay whips his head out of the water and breathes in the air. He puts his arms around Lloyd and Jay as they swim him to shore.

Over at the castle, Nya leans against a rock, holding her flute. Her dog, Kai, is with her. "That voice…. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Kai…" She sighs. "Where could he be?"

Back at the shore, Jay sits against a rock. His knees pop out of the water. When he sees them, he sits up quickly with wide eyes. He lifts his leg up out of the water, wiggling his toes. When he does, he smiles widely. Dareth suddenly flies down, "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! There's somethin' different!," Jay nods. "Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the Dinglehopper, right?" Jay shakes his head no, still smiling. "New seashell necklace?" Jay bites his lip in a smile as he shakes his leg to give Dareth a hint. "I can't put my foot on it right now, if I just stand here long enough I-"

"He's got legs, you idiot! He traded his tail for legs to the Sea Wizard. Geez, man." Cole says.

"I knew that." He says.

"Jay's been turned human. He's gotta get the Princess to fall in love with him and she's gotta kiss him!" Jay tries standing up, but his legs started wobbling badly. He falls back down into the water, splashing the other three.

"Just look at him, on legs! On human legs! This is a catastrophe! What would his mother say? I'll tell you what his mother would say. She'd say she'd kill himself a crab, that's what she'd say!" Cole says. "I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell her." He started to walk back into the water until Jay picks him up and starts shaking his head at him. "Don't you shake your head at me, young man? Maybe there's still time. If we could get the witch to give back your voice and go home with all the normal fish. And just be…" He sees Jay's pleading sad face and calms down a bit. "Just be…. And just be miserable for the rest of your life… Alright, alright… I'll try and help you find the Princess…" Jay smiles widely as he sets Cole down. "Ugh… What a soft shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now, Jay, if you wanna get a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one." Dareth says while grab an old sheet from a pile of broken parts.

Back with the Princess, Kai sniffs the air. He jumps up and runs off, panting, recognizing the scent. "Kai?" Nya runs after Kai. "Kai!"

Dareth whistles when he sees Jay is done dressing in the sheet. "You look great, kid! Outstanding." Kai comes running around the corner, barking. Jay runs and jumps onto a part of the ground that's sticking up. He sits on the top of it as Kai keeps barking and jumping, trying to reach Jay. He jumps up there and licks Jay's face making him laugh inaudibly.

"Kai!" Nya rounds the corner and keeps yelling Kai's name. Kai runs up to Nya all hyper and trying to lead her to Jay. "What's gotten into you, buddy?" She looks up and see Jay sitting on the rock. "Oh. I see." Kai runs over to Jay and keeps barking. Jay tries to straighten out his hair a bit. "Are you ok, sir? Sorry if Kai scared you. He's harmless." She turns her head back to see that Jay had moved his head closer to hers. "Woah. You… seem very familiar. Have we met?" Jay nods, still smiling widely. "I knew it! You're the one!" She grabs Jay's hands. "You're the one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Jay tries to say his name but nothing comes out. He frowns and puts his hand on his throat. "What's wrong? What is it?" Jay lifts his chin up a bit and taps his throat lightly. "You can't speak?" He sadly shakes his head no. "Oh…. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Kai sighs and lays down. Jay says, blowing some hair away from his face. He suddenly gets an idea. He taps her shoulder and tries to gesture out that him voice was taken by Garmadon. But he ends up falling and Nya catches him right as his feet touch the ground. "Woah there! Careful! You must have really been through something… Don't worry. I'll help you." They start walking towards the castle. "Come on."

* * *

~Inside the castle~

Jay sits in the bathtub filled with bubbles. He had a few sitting on top of his head. "Washed up from a ship wreck? Oh you poor thing." The maid said as she poured a bucket of water onto Jay's head, washing the soap out. "We'll have you feeling better in no time." The maid grabs the sheet that Jay was wearing earlier. Cole peeked out of the pocket right as she had grabbed it. "I… I will just get this, uh… washed for you." She goes over to a bucket full of soapy water. She throws the sheet in and starts pushing the sheet against a wash board. In the water, Cole was being dragged across it too, shaking him up. He suddenly burps bubbles. She throws it onto a pressing roll where it squeezes the water out. It gets pinned up on an air drying rope. He jumps into a window which leads to the kitchen. Cole gasps when he sees stuffed crab and sharp knives sitting on the counter.

Wu was sitting in his chair at the dining room table, a pipe in hand. "Nya, gentlemen don't just come swimming around in the ocean and go flittering into oblivion-"

"I'm telling you, Wu! He was real! I'm gonna find him. And I'm gonna marry him." Nya looks out the window. Misako, the maid suddenly walks in with Jay all dressed up in a nice black suit.

"Oh come on, dear. Don't be shy." Jay walks in, looking around at the huge room. He walks over to Nya and smiles widely. Nya was struck by how handsome he is.

"Well, Nya. Isn't he handsome?" Wu says.

"Uh… You look great." Nya says with a small smile.

"Come now, sir." Wu says, guiding him over to his chair. Jay sits down and looks at the table. Jay notices a fork next his plate. He gasps and grabs it, smiling widely. He starts to comb his hair with it and looks over at Nya who has an eyebrow raised in confusion. He looks over at Wu who has the same face. He quickly sets the fork on the table and looks down in embarrassment. Jay looks over at Wu again and sees that he's smoking a pipe. He smiles again. Wu looks back at Jay. "You like it?" He hands it to Jay. "It's quite nice, isn't it?" Jay puts his mouth to the end and blows a bit puff of air into it. A black cloud of smoke blows onto Wu's face suddenly. Nya starts to laugh at Wu's face.

"Nya, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks!" Misako says happily. Jay smiles at that.

"Yes. Amusing." Wu says finshed cleaning his face. "Misako, dear, what's for dinner?"

"Oh you're gonna love it! The chef's been making his specialty Stuffed Crab!" Misako says.

* * *

~In the kitchen~

Cole peeks out from behind a pot. He sees a tall blonde man singing in French while holding a bowl of dead fish.

"Les poissons, les poissons

How I love les poissons

Love to chop and to serve little fish

First I cut off their heads

Then I pull out their bones

Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice

Les poissons, les poissons

Hee hee hee, haw haw haw

With a cleaver I hack them in two

I pull out what's inside

And I serve it up fried

Cause I love little fishes, don't you?

Here's something for tempting the palette

Prepared in the classic technique

First you pound the fish flat with a malette

Then you slash off their skin

Give their belly a slice

Then you rub some salt in

'Cause it makes it taste nice" That's when Chef Zane saw Cole. "Zut alors, I have missed one!"

"Sacre bleu, what is this?

How on earth could I miss

Such a sweet little succulent crab

Quel Domage, what a loss

Here we go, in the sauce

Now some flour I think just a dab

Now I stuff you with bread

It don't hurt cause you're dead!

And you're certainly lucky you are

Cause its gonna be hot in zat big silver pot!

Tout-aloo mon poisson.

Au revoir" Cole had gotten away from Zane's grip and jumped onto a handle of one of the boiling pots. Zane tries to grab him put sticks his hand on the pot, burning his hand and screaming. The pot falls onto his foot. A few minutes later, the kitchen is completely destroyed. Cole got away from Zane. Misako runs in and yells at Zane before grabbing the food. She leaves and brings the food to the guests.

"You know Nya, perhaps our guest would like seeing some of the sights around the kingdom!" Wu says. "Something for the two of you."

"I'm sorry, Wu, what was that?" Nya says looking at him. Wu pulls off the lid to his food. Cole is sitting there acting like food. Jay sees it and widens his eyes. He lifts up his lid and gestures for Cole to run over to his plate. Cole gets up and quickly scampers over to Jay's plate. Jay slams the lid back on right as they both look back over to him.

"Well, what do you say? Would you like to go on tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Jay smiles widely and nods.

"Wonderful! Now lets eat before this crab walks off my plate. "Wu looks down at his plate sees that the crab is gone.

A few hours later, Jay looks out his window. He looks down at the garden and sees that Nya and Kai are playing. Jay inaudibly laughs. Nya looks up at his window and waves. Jay stiffens up and waves back with a smile. He backs into the room and starts to fix his hair. "Now this has got to be without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." Cole says. Jay lightly pats Cole's head and lays on the bed. "I hope you appreciate what I do for you, young man." Jay ignores him and see the bed is super bouncy. Jay lays down and falls asleep right as his head hits the pillow. "You've got be your best tomorrow. You're gonna bat your eyes like this," Cole bats his eyes. "You're gonna pucker your lips like this, " Cole puckers his lips. He notices that Jay is fast asleep. He smiles and blows out the candle. He gets on the pillow next to Jay after fixing a piece of Jay's hair and saying, "You are hopeless, child…. Utterly hopeless." He falls asleep.


End file.
